A Brand New Life
by LouisaJane
Summary: These "chapters" are a series of stories/drabbles previously submitted on another fanfic site. A distraction from my own "brand new life" - I tended toward stories set post-series. Giving credit where due, I own nothing & borrowed "Katherine Marie" from a fellow writer. Should inspiration strike again for this version of the Bower-Micellis, I will post as additional chapters.
1. Making Up for Missed Pizza

"Are they back yet?" Sam asked as she walked through the patio door.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving earlier with Hank and his parents," Jonathan responded, somewhat surprised to see her.

"I've never even met Hank's great uncle – you can't really think that I would leave town with his family not knowing what is going on with my own. Really, Jonathan, come on."

"I was just asking."

"I'm sorry…I know that," Sam said joining him on the couch. Ruffling his hair, she apologized again. "I mean it – I'm sorry. I'm just so frustrated – I mean, what are Dad and Angela thinking?! It took how many years for them to finally get together? I knew something was wrong before we left but I never expected this. Then Dad calls and…"

Sam's rant was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Mona was the first to silently enter with Angela following behind balancing a few pieces of luggage. Standing up from the sofa, Jonathan and Sam came face to face with her for the first time since their trip to Iowa.

"Hi, guys," she said flatly.

"Hi," they said in unison.

She walked over and kissed them both before saying, "I know you have a lot of questions and I promise we will talk about this, but it's been a long day and I just want to unpack and go to bed." With that, she adjusted her bags and began climbing the stairs.

Samantha and Jonathan watched her for a moment before looking at each other.

"I don't think so," Sam exclaimed before trailing after Angela with Jonathan on her heels.

"I'm right behind you," he said.

"I hope you have better luck than I did," Mona shouted after them.

* * *

Angela had already begun sorting through her clothes when her children appeared in the doorway.

Placing her hands on the sides of her suitcase and hanging her head, she said to the two of them, "I should have known it wasn't going to be that simple."

"No, it isn't that simple…what is going on, Mom?" Jonathan demanded.

"Oh, honey...I know you are upset, but – "

"Yes, we're upset, Angela – why are you coming back without Dad? What happened? Really?"

"Sam, sweetheart, we deci-

"Mom, is it me? I'm fine with Grandma, you don't have to –

"Angela, you can't really be serious about breaking the engagement…"

"How can you do this to us, Mom…"

"What about the wedding..."

"Why can't you ju-

"Enough!" Angela shouted as their questions were tumbling one on top of the other. Startling them into silence, Angela took a deep breath before continuing, "Fine - we will talk about this. But first, I'm going to go into the bathroom and change clothes. When I return, I hope I will find two young adults waiting to have a reasonable conversation. I am simply too tired to argue."

Closing the door behind her, Angela temporarily avoided further interrogation. Momentarily quiet, Sam sat down at the dresser while Jonathan alternately paced and looked out the window. As the minutes ticked by, Samantha busied herself unpacking Angela's smaller travel case and watching Jonathan.

"When Angela comes back let me do the talking, ok?"

"Oh, right, Sam – because you were so eloquent before..."

"Could you just calm down?!"

"Me?! If you hadn't been –" Jonathan began before noticing his mother leaned against the bathroom doorway.

"I can see you were both mindful of my request," Angela observed sarcastically as she walked over to sit on her bed. Moving to the top, she propped herself up on her pillows before patting the spaces beside her.

"Come here, both of you."

Neither of them moved and instead looked at one another.

Exasperated, Angela looked at them and said again more forcefully, "Come here…NOW."

"I thought you wanted us to be adults," Jonathan said as he moved her large bag to the floor and reluctantly sat near her feet.

"You can behave as an adult and still be my child," Angela said.

"Yeah, well, I'm not really your…"

Angela turned her head quickly and glared at Sam - the "don't even try" message was clear.

"Fine," Sam said throwing herself on the bed next to Angela.

"Look…I know both of you are confused –"

"How else are we su-," Sam interrupted.

Holding up her hand to hush Sam, Angela continued.

"This was not an easy decision for me and Tony. I don't have to tell either of you how difficult the last few months have been on us – all of us. We did everything we could to make it work, but the bottom line is that Tony needs to be there and I need to be here."

"But don't you love each other," Jonathan asked lying down on the bed.

"Of course we do."

"But what about us? What about our family," Sam argued. "I'm gonna tell him he has to come home."

"You can't do that, honey…this is one of those times we have to put the needs of someone we love above our own. I love your father, but I have to let him have this chance. We ALL have to let him do what he is meant to do. "

"He can't do it here?" Jonathan continued.

"You remember how hard it was on Tony when he was searching for a job. I can't ask him to do that again – especially when he already has his dream job."

"But I thought you were his dream, Mom. I thought that our family was everything."

Angela carefully considered her response before stating simply, "Tony has made countless sacrifices for our family over the years and now we have to do the same for him."

As she said these words to her son, she felt her heart break as she watched tears well up and begin to fall from his eyes. She ran her hand over his hair and let herself take a breath before turning to face the other set of eyes that were now quietly crying.

"Why can't you just stay there with him, Angela?" Sam asked. "I don't understand."

"I have to work – I have people depending on me - my employees, you guys, Mother…my leave of absence was never meant to be permanent, you know that."

"But how can you be so calm?" Sam said. "Didn't you want this to work?"

"Both of you hear me when I say this – I've never wanted anything as much." Angela felt the lump in her throat growing and paused before finishing. "Our family has been my greatest source of joy since the moment it began. I desperately wanted this to work – to last forever."

Silence momentarily filled the room.

"Angela…I still want to be part of your forever," Sam said quietly.

"Oh, sweetheart..." Pulling the young woman next to her, this became Angela's undoing. As she held on to both of her children, she cried not only for the loss she and Tony were feeling, but also for the obvious pain this was causing their family. They were wrong not to share the burden of this conversation, she understood that now.

"Tony and I love you both so much. Nothing is more important to us than the two of you – and nothing will ever change that, you have to believe me."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Mona argued from the hallway.

Wiping their eyes and looking toward the door, they saw the tear streaked face of their usually stoic eavesdropper. Clearing her throat, she said, "I'm ordering pizza - lots of it. And, when it arrives, I'm bringing it up here along with chips and cookies and any other junk I can get my hands on between now and then. When I get back, there better be room for me in this bed."

With her final instruction, Mona left the three of them shaking their heads and smiling through their tears.

Clutching their hands tightly, Angela looked carefully at Samantha and Jonathan before saying, "I love you both. I know you are sad and angry – hell, so am I – but we will get through this, because families sti…"

"Stick together," Sam and Jonathan finished for her.

"Yes," Angela said, drawing her children to her and leaning back against the headboard. "Yes, they most certainly do."

* * *

_"So, we sat in bed, ate ourselves sick, and watched movies until we fell asleep," Angela told Tony. Since his return from Iowa, they had shared various happenings from their weeks apart, but this was the first time he'd heard this particular story._

_"I tried to send them to their own beds, but nobody was willing to leave. I was particularly thankful that we'd opted for a king size during the remodel," Angela laughed as she remembered._

_"We did that all wrong," Tony said somberly as he pulled Angela closer to him on the sofa._

_"The remodel?" Angela quipped trying to lighten the conversation._

_"You know what I mean," Tony said._

_"I know, I know," Angela said, taking his hand. "We did a lot of things wrong. But, you had to deal with the same questions when the kids came out for your championship weekend. You didn't exactly_ _escape anything."_

_"That was a month later," Tony remembered. "You were the one who kept our family together right from the start."_

_"Only in part," Angela gently reminded him. "We weren't really together until a few weeks ago. We missed you so much, Tony."_

_After kissing her sweetly, Tony jumped up from the sofa and ran to the kitchen. Returning a few moments later with a bowl in his hand, Angela knew he was up to something._

_"Call the kids – tell them I'm making pizza," Tony said._

_"What?! You and I already had dinner – it's almost nine o'clock!"_

_"It's pizza! Trust me, they won't care. And, who are you kidding? You can always eat!"_

_Narrowing her eyes at him in response, Angela continued. "Maybe I don't like pizza anymore!"_

_"Ha!" Tony laughed. "Since when?"_

_"Ok, fine…but what about Mother?"_

_"I said the kids, didn't I?" Tony replied as he walked away._

_As she reached for the phone, Angela's thoughts turned back to that night so many months ago. She remembered thinking how much Tony would have loved the camaraderie of their children, the kick he would have gotten from Mona's impromptu pizza party, and how he would have admired Angela's determination in keeping their family. His influence had been all around them – the only thing missing had been him._

_"Have one of them bring movies! Let's hit it, let's get it – tell them to move it!" she heard Tony shout from behind the swinging door._

_Smiling to herself as she began dialing, she loved knowing that no one would be missing tonight._


	2. A Christmas Surprise

The Christmas Surprise

They thought they'd opened all their gifts, but Tony appeared with four additional packages.

"It's a surprise from me and Angela," Tony said handing Mona, Jonathan, Sam, and Hank each a box. As paper flew, he pulled Angela alongside him in the wingchair and they waited.

One by one, the packages were opened to reveal a set of ornament letters.

"Hang them on the tree," Angela said.

Almost immediately, they realized the jumbled letters spelled, "BABY."

Silence fell as they turned to look at Tony and Angela.

"A baby?" they said in unison.

"A baby," Tony and Angela said together.


	3. Her Greatest Gift

Will I ever learn that the most wonderful experiences in my life are those I don't expect? Opening the door to find Tony home from Iowa, a spur of the moment elopement a few weeks later, a "little bug" that turned out to be a baby…

But, bed rest? With so much to do and despite knowing our track record for hidden blessings, I couldn't imagine where I was going to find the silver lining in being propped uncomfortably by countless pillows limited only to the most basic activity. However, as I look at this sleeping body against me – I say a grateful prayer to God for time I otherwise wouldn't have taken... for this precious gift I hold in my arms…for allowing me to be the mother of someone so extraordinary.

Anyone who sees her knows without question she is her father's child. And though I cannot find myself in her hair, or mouth, or skin – there is no question that she owns my heart. My eyes well up thinking of all the things I want for her and how my only wish is for her happiness. The world still so much ahead of her, I am bursting with pride at the promise she holds.

Lifting her hand from my arm, I begin to think of her family. When the hand in mine will be that of my grandchild. Someday she will look at her own babies and finally understand how much she means to me. It will be as overwhelming for her then as it is for me now.

Her eyes flutter just slightly and, as I study her face, I know without a doubt that this glorious girl was always meant to be mine.

"Ang," Tony appears and comes to sit on the bed beside me. "I thought I might find her here. Mona and I tried, but it was pretty obvious the only person she wanted was you. Want me to move her?"

"No, no…leave her. She cried for a bit, but I think she was just tired. I turned on a movie and we both lasted five minutes...maybe," I say chuckling. "She needs to eat, but I just don't have the heart to wake her. She won't always let me do this, you know."

"Our girl…she's something, isn't she?" Tony whispers leaning over me to kiss her forehead.

"The greatest gift you've ever given me," I tell him as I run my fingers over her hair.

"I'll be back in a bit," Tony says before gently kissing me and turning to leave. As he closes the door, I catch his eye as he looks back at us lovingly.

I sigh quietly, thankful for another unplanned moment in my life. This moment when I feel needed and able to comfort my daughter in a way no one else could. A moment when I am reminded that, no matter how old, she will forever be my little girl.

As if on cue, my newest little one makes their presence known. Placing a protective hand on my ever growing belly, I look down once more at their beautiful sister. As I close my own eyes, I whisper something to her that she won't hear but already knows…

"I love you, Samantha."


	4. Save the Last Dance for Me

The darkness outside the window told of the early morning hour. Without bothering to glance at the bedside clock, Angela knew it was far too early to be awake, but the absence of her sleeping husband beside her meant someone had perhaps decided otherwise. When a distant whimper from downstairs confirmed this, she crawled out of bed in search of Tony and the baby.

The baby…her baby…their baby… even five months after her arrival, she still paused in amazement. For all the years she'd spent dreaming, it truly never occurred to Angela that having a child with Tony might someday become a reality. Granted, this dose of reality had been a shock, but she couldn't deny that Katherine Marie had been the most remarkable of all of the unexpected things in her life.

Remarkable, but not always easy. Her pregnancy had not been without its issues and those had seemed simple in comparison to the looming changes she had known a baby would bring. Angela spent many hours worrying about being an "older" parent, but she'd been pleasantly surprised to learn that with the expected exhaustion came benefits she had not anticipated. Her "maturity" (it sounded so much kinder than "age") allowed a different type of parenting - sheer joy over small milestones, an increased amount of patience with challenges, a heightened sense of love for her family, and an overwhelming appreciation of her husband.

A husband who supported her decision to return to work a few weeks earlier, who still handled all the household chores as though he didn't have another full time job, who remained as devoted to her and their family as ever and who, among a myriad of other wonderful things, was currently trying in vain to coax their already headstrong child back to sleep.

Securing her robe around her waist, Angela headed downstairs to help, but stopped at the landing when she heard his voice.

"…days and nights are a little mixed up lately, miss. What are we gonna do with you? We can't send you back…your grandma and your brother and sister would have plenty to say about that. And, your mama might not be so happy about it, either. Who am I kidding? You know you've got your old man wrapped good and tight around your finger," he said running his hand over her dark hair. "Here, lemme show you something," Tony said as he walked with his daughter to the mantel.

"These are some of our favorite people," he told the baby as he pointed to the display of frames. "This one was made on your birthday, remember?" Tony said looking at the family photo taken a few hours after Katie's birth. "Ok, so you don't remember, but I do. Your mom was amazing…the rest of us were a nightmare. I'll never know how she took care of you and all of us at the same time, but she did. And then, ya know what? There you were – all 6 pounds and 2 ounces of you. What a great day...your mama let your sister hold you first, did you know that?"

Sitting down on the top step, Angela recalled it all well. From the time they'd learned the baby was a girl, she had been determined to include Samantha in as much of the process as possible. In her quest to eliminate any distinction between her "real" daughter and her "step" daughter, she'd remained true to form and had gone overboard in making certain Sam felt secure. And though they laugh about it now, she would do it all again to see Sam's genuine excitement over being asked to join them in the delivery room. In the instant Katie was born - it suddenly became clear how to best introduce the sisters. Even now, tears immediately came when she thought back to the moment Katie was placed in Samantha's arms. She already knew theirs was an alliance to be feared – with Hank not far behind taking instructions from the girls he idolized most.

Snapping suddenly out of her reverie, she listened as Tony continued down the shelf.

"See this one," he whispered picking up one of the frames, "this is one of my favorites."

She knew with certainty the photo to which he was referring – it was from their first Christmas. The kids were so young – so were they - she could see it all so clearly in her mind's eye... Sam and Jonathan giggling, she and Tony flushed from having danced to his father's big band albums, and her mother a vision of composure. The look on her face said that she already knew what Tony and Angela had yet to discover – that they were a family. It captured the beginning of their lives together.

"Your grandma and her camera…you know a little something about that, don't you?" Tony asked his daughter.

It had become a running joke in their family that Katie had to be the world's most photographed baby. Surprisingly to Angela, it was Mona who was the busiest of all the family photographers. New photos popped up both at home and at the office on a regular basis.

Bouncing Katie as he walked, Tony continued by pointing to all the different faces in the photos and telling story after story. Angela smiled as she listened to him talk about Marie, Mrs. Rossini, and Billy. "We are lucky that so many people love us, Katie May."

Oh, that nickname…it was bearable only because it had been Jonathan's idea. Though she wasn't terribly fond of it, she had to admit there had been something very endearing about coming home to find her college age son in the kitchen feeding his baby sister. The lightness she felt listening to his, "Who's our Katie May?" and the baby's squeals of laughter made a long work day and a variation of a name seem completely irrelevant.

Angela's thoughts continued to wander as she waited for Tony to reach one of her favorite pictures of the two of them. It had been taken at the Ferguson's wedding many years earlier, long before they were a couple. "Now, this…this was a picture of me and your mama dancing at a wedding. Not ours, of course, that one is over there," he said as he glanced over to the bookshelf where their wedding picture rested. "We're dancing in that one, too, see? We love to dance – I wonder if you will? Should we find out?"

Standing up and continuing down the remaining stairs, Angela watched Tony turn on the stereo and heard the soft, familiar strains of Frank Sinatra come through the speakers. She saw Katie's head resting on Tony's chest as he spun her around in his signature dance move.

"I see that I've been replaced," she commented wandering over to the two of them.

"Nah…I actually was just telling Katie how much we love to dance, but I'm guessing you probably heard that." Tony smiled at her knowingly as he used his free arm to pull her close. Wrapping her arms around them both, she kissed her husband as she slid into his embrace.

"It was too precious a scene to interrupt…isn't that right, little girl?" Angela said as she leaned over to kiss her daughter's cheek. Obviously recognizing her mother, the infant lifted her head from beneath Tony's neck as her face lit up in a grin around her pacifier.

Laughing quietly together, Angela said, "If she's going to keep us awake at all hours, I suppose it's a good thing she's so adorable."

"If being adorable is all it takes, why can't I keep you awake these days?" Tony jokingly commented.

"Excuse me, but I think that your adorability is part of what brought us this littlest insomniac," Angela whispered as she rubbed Katie's back.

"Ahhh, but you're awake now…could the vampire child and I interest you in a dance?" Tony suggested.

"I thought you'd never ask," Angela replied.

As Tony gently moved them around the room, Angela watched her daughter's dark eyes disappear behind heavy eyelids. Though there was obvious wisdom in placing the finally sleeping baby in her crib, Angela wanted to make these moments last as long as possible. Sleep was a valued commodity, yes, and work would be trying when operating on a deficit of it, but she knew this night was one for which she would someday long. She held her husband and daughter close wishing only for a way to capture a new photo as they made this memory.

Assuming her stillness meant Katie could be laid down, it was Tony who finally broke their silence to ask Angela, "Are we good here?"

"We are perfect," Angela said as she looked lovingly up at Tony, "we are just perfect."


	5. What We Know

Hank opened the apartment door dropping his keys and the mail on the table. No sooner than the door clicked shut, he heard the familiar sounds of his favorite houseguest. Racing over to the corner of the living room that was now devoted to her toys, Hank mirrored the clapping and giggling of his ten month old sister-in-law.

"Katie, my love," he said as he lifted her up into the air, "to what do I owe this happy welcome home greeting?"

"Hi to you, too," Sam laughed and said as she walked over to her obviously enchanted husband.

"Oh, Sam, I'm sor –," Hank began in apology.

"Don't be silly," she said chuckling and planting a kiss on his cheek. "This is the only girl I'll willingly share you with, though," she said over her shoulder as she walked back to the kitchen. It thrilled her to see the way Hank loved Katie. Though they both agreed now was not the time for a baby of their own, knowing what a doting father he would eventually be filled her with immeasurable joy.

"Where's Tony?" Hank asked as he sat down on the floor with Katie.

"He got a call from work about a student file or something – I dunno – he didn't want to take the princess here because she's still not quite over her cold. Angela called just a few minutes ago and said she is catching an earlier train, so she'll pick her up soon."

"Not too soon, right? I just got here…there are books to be read and bears to be kissed!" Hank said in one of his puppet voices as he nuzzled Katie's neck with her stuffed animal. "This chick is my best audience," he said as the baby cackled.

"How about feeding your best audience?" Sam said as she tightened the top on Katie's bottle and tossed it in his direction.

Catching the airborne bottle, he scooped up an eager Katie and wandered over to where Sam was unloading the dishwasher. As he watched the baby greedily eating her afternoon meal, he was amazed as she put her hands around it to hold it by herself.

"Look how smart!" Hank said proudly.

"I don't know if holding her own bottle makes her above average," Sam said.

"Well, I think it does. She is constantly doing something new, isn't she? I love being able to see her every day and watch her grow up."

Sam smiled and nodded in agreement. She hadn't spent a great deal of time around very young babies and, like Hank, found herself fascinated by even the most simple changes in Katie's growth and activity. She was lost in thought watching the two when Hank asked an unexpected question.

"Does it ever make you sad that your mother didn't get to watch you grow up?" Hank said.

"Where did that come from?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I just watch Katie with Angela and sometimes I wonder if it doesn't make you a little jealous that both of your siblings have a mother."

"Of course, I wish my mom could have been around. I wish she could have met you and known the fantastic children we are sure to have," she said putting her hand on Katie's cheek. "But, it's been a long, long time since I haven't had a mother."

"I know, I just meant your real mother," Hank said.

"I understand, but I guess what I'm trying to tell you is that I'm not jealous of Jonathan and Katie because I do have a real mother. It's not easy to explain - and I can certainly see how it would be confusing to someone who didn't grow up in our house – but I assure you, even as much as I love my mom, I can't imagine my life without Angela."

"You should tell her that," Hank suggested.

"Ay oh - Angela knows I love her," Sam said defensively.

"OK, OK…easy now! It was just a suggestion, right Katie?" Hank said as the baby continued eating.

"Well, I suggest you finish feeding and then change your partner in crime here," Sam said.

Watching Hank as he disappeared upstairs with the baby, she sat down on the bar stool as her thoughts drifted back to her countless memories of Angela. Her first bra, her first boyfriend, her first hangover, her prom, her college search, her wedding… Angela had mothered her through every milestone.

She thought of the relief she felt when Angela and her father were finally engaged and the heartbreak of thinking it was over. She remembered Angela's first night back from Iowa – how angry she and Jonathan were and how completely childlike they'd been as they followed her upstairs for an explanation and had then promptly fallen apart in her arms. What a trio they'd made that night – piled up together in Angela's bed while she'd stroked their hair and done her best to help them understand. Their pain more important than her own – it was always like that with Angela.

She thought back to the morning Angela called them over for breakfast…the stunned delight in seeing her father walk through the kitchen door…the elation a few weeks later when Mona was the first to spot their rings… in those moments, they'd become an official family… but not a complete one.

She laughed as she pictured her dad and Angela as they tried to gently tell them about the baby – this affirmation of their physical relationship perhaps more than they wanted to discuss with their children. Sam also remembered how pregnancy had made Angela even more protective of their relationship - any mention of "stepdaughter" or "Tony's daughter" sent her into a hormonal tailspin. She smiled when she thought about how nervous Angela had been when she asked permission to use Marie as the baby's middle name, "_Your mom gave me two of the greatest loves of my life – of HER life – she gave me my family. It's only right that I honor her this way_."

"Knock, knock…" Sam heard Angela say as she opened the door.

"Angela – I was just thinking about you," Sam said.

"Hi, sweetheart! How was your day? How's Katie?" Angela said as she peeled off her scarf and walked over to hug Sam.

"Did I hear someone ask about this young lady," Hank said as he appeared on the stairs with Katie in his arms.

"Hi, my other sweetheart! I missed you today! Did you have a lovely afternoon with your Samantha and Hank?" Angela said to Katie. "You guys are the best – could I interest you in some dinner for your trouble?"

"You're not cooking, are you?" Sam asked.

"Isn't your sister hilarious?" Angela said to Katie. "No, my only part of dinner will be unloading the groceries from the car."

"That sounds great, actually. Hank, why don't you do that while I help Angela get Katie's stuff together?" Sam said.

"Anything for this kid's mama…we were going over my new material – I think she likes it!" Hank told Angela as he handed the baby to her and then headed down the steps.

Laughing at her son-in-law, she said to Sam, "Thank you so much for bailing us out – I hope she hasn't been too much trouble."

"She's never any trouble. We love having her around – you know that," Sam said.

"Well, we appreciate it, don't we Katherine Marie? You are a lucky girl to have the best big sister in the whole wide world!" Angela said to the baby.

"Actually," Sam began, "I was thinking earlier about how lucky she and I and Jonathan are. We share quite an amazing mother, you know."

Angela looked up from Katie as tears began pooling in her eyes.

"Oh, now don't cry…it's just that Hank and I were talking earlier and I started thinking I don't tell you enough how much I appreciate you. I love you, Angela, and I just want to be sure you know."

"Oh, honey," Angela said, shifting Katie to her hip so she could wrap her free arm around Sam. "Of course I know, but it is always good to hear it. I look at you and Jonathan and Katie and I see the greatest accomplishments of my life – you are so precious to me."

Sam reached around Angela to hug her just as Katie grabbed a fistful of her hair.

"Hey, kid – you have to share her with me every now and then," Sam said as she untangled and then kissed Katie's hand.

Smiling through tears at her girls, Angela kissed both of their faces before saying, "How about you and I have a glass of wine and catch up a little bit before dinner? Your father and Jonathan should be home soon and Mother won't be far behind – they can have their turn with this little girl and I can have mine with you."

"Just me and you?" Sam asked.

"Just us." Angela promised.

"Perfect – go ahead and take Katie, I'll grab her bag and be over in just a sec," Sam said.

As she watched them go, Sam took a deep breath and echoed sentiments similar to Angela's from many months before. "Thank you for giving me my family, Mom."


	6. No Place Like Home

The day had been busier than usual and Tony Micelli was a man ready to be home. As he drove the tree lined streets of Connecticut, he was reminded of the times he'd made a similar journey "home" to his Iowa apartment. He would open the door each evening to calm and quiet – everything just as he'd left it, his time completely his own. Parking the jeep and gathering his things, Tony mused to himself that those days belonged to another person in another lifetime. His evenings once again were filled with commotion and chaos.

Walking in, he was surprised to find the kitchen table empty. A typical day would find Mona or Sam entertaining Katie while Angela caught up on whatever work Mona felt urgent enough to bring home for her attention. Jonathan would be in front of the television with a textbook in his lap, and though his work schedule often determined it, Hank's arrival was seldom far behind Tony's.

Today, however, the house seemed void of its usual bustle and noise - even the TV was off as he wandered into the living room.

Keeping with his routine, he stepped up to Angela's study to greet one of his favorite moments of the day. As an adult with three children, it sometimes seemed ridiculous to Tony how much he missed his wife and family during his work hours. When pressed by his buddies, he attributed it to spending so much time at home while the kids were growing up. Only he and Angela knew the true genesis of his longing - how desperately he'd missed them while he was in Iowa. Though almost two years had passed between then and now, he still breathed a little easier upon opening Angela's office door and seeing her face smiling back.

The small desk lamp was the only bright spot he found tonight.

Walking upstairs to change clothes, Tony called out to Angela but heard no response. Seeing the nursery door slightly ajar, he smiled knowing where he was to find at least part of his family. Katie's CD of classical music played softly as Angela stroked the face of the child she held to her breast. It was a scene that never grew old…one that filled him with intense gratitude and overwhelming pride. During their time apart, he'd grieved the end of their family almost as much as the end of his love story with Angela. He couldn't have imagined another chapter was waiting to be told. Katherine Marie was the reward for their patience, endurance, and unwavering love.

As mother and daughter locked eyes again and again considering one another, it was plain to see the adoration between them – and he shared it.

"Hi," Tony whispered, careful not to startle them.

"Hi, yourself," Angela said quietly.

"Where is everyone?" Tony asked as he knelt beside the rocking chair and kissed his wife.

"Would you believe they all have plans?" Angela asked grinning at him. "ALL of them."

"Noooo."

"Yep."

"So, let me get this straight – it's just you and me?"

"Well, you and me and this little girl, but she is about to spend some quality time in a crib making up for a nap she opted against this afternoon."

"Did we keep the receipt on this kid? Think they've got a newer model? One that sleeps?" Though addressing Angela, Tony punctuated each question with a kiss to Katherine Marie's outstretched hand.

Laughing and stroking her husband's hair, Angela stated the obvious. "You keep saying that, but I'd like to meet the person who can pry this baby away from you for too long."

"Yeah…or pry me away from her mama," Tony said before giving his wife a proper kiss.

"I love you, too."

Standing to leave, Tony asked, "Our dinner after hers?"

"Absolutely. I'll be down in just a bit."

Walking away, Angela stopped him.

"Hey," she said, "I'm glad you're home."

"So am I, Ang," he said closing the door behind him and remembering his earlier thoughts of Iowa.

"So am I."


	7. Birthday Plans

"_Happy birthday, dear Katie…happy birthday to you…"_

Smiling happily, Angela allowed herself to rewind the video again. Despite having almost committed it to memory, she would watch the events of the afternoon unfold once more. Sam and Hank's arrival with the cake, Jonathan securing the birthday girl in her high chair, she and Tony on either side of their daughter as they blew out her single candle and the precious footage Tony managed to capture of her mother quietly rocking her very exhausted granddaughter.

"Are you watching that again?" Tony asked walking in from the kitchen.

"Maybe," she said. "I just can't believe she's already a year old. Time is going by so quickly," Angela observed wistfully.

"It does seem impossible, I can't argue with you there," Tony said as he stretched out on the sofa and placed his head in his wife's lap. "Who knew what a kick our girl would be?"

Running her fingers through his hair, Angela mused, "This is where it all started."

Eyeing her incredulously, Tony responded, "No, it's not!"

"Not that," Angela said, rolling her eyes, "I just mean where she began - I mean how she got here – when she – forget it, you know what I mean."

Turning to look up at her, Tony chuckled lightly and said, "I remember it very well…"

* * *

"I love this child, but I cannot sit still another moment," Angela stated matter-of-factly as Tony bounded down the stairs. Having received a good report at her last doctor's appointment, the rules of Angela's bed rest had been somewhat relaxed, but Tony insisted that her activity continue to be minimal.

"You will stay there and wait for me to bring you breakfast, missy, and I don't want to hear another word about it," Tony said as he passed through.

Sighing loudly, she knew she was defeated. Who was she kidding? Movement of any sort was virtually impossible for anyone her size.

At the start of her pregnancy, Angela had maintained her regular size and her regular work hours – in part because this baby's beginning had gone virtually unnoticed. She was blissfully content, Tony was busy with a new job, her mother was no longer watching her every move and Sam and Jonathan were always gone. As a result, she was almost in her second trimester before she'd realized the "bug" she'd picked up was a lot more than just a virus.

Despite being considered a high risk pregnancy, it wasn't until Angela's blood pressure became an issue that her schedule did, as well. Ultimately, and much to her frustration, bed rest became a necessity. She'd spent the first several weeks feeling worried and guilty about her baby's health and the final weeks feeling ugly and fat. Though her family continued to move heaven and earth to keep her comfortable and entertained, she wanted nothing more than to meet the little girl who was currently holding her body hostage.

Coming back into the den, Tony placed a tray of food on the coffee table before sitting down on the opposite end of the sofa. Angela obediently nibbled the raisin toast she'd been served longing for the day she could return to her juice and coffee regimen. Knowing that wasn't to be at any point soon, she pushed the thought and the toast away and instead attempted to put her feet in her husband's lap.

Catching her legs and supporting her as much as possible, Tony rubbed Angela's ankles gingerly before asking about their plans for the day.

"Our plans for the day? _Our_ _plans for the day?_ Really?" Angela shot back sarcastically.

"OK, dumb question. You've been awake for a while, haven't you?" Tony asked.

"Yes, and I'm sorry," Angela said tearfully, "I'm just so uncomfortable and out of sorts. I know I'm driving everyone insane."

"You aren't making anyone crazy, sweetheart," Tony said as he gently moved to sit behind her. "In fact, Sam asked if she could drop by a little later this morning to ask your opinion on a few things for the nursery."

As Tony rubbed her lower back, Angela could feel a small bit of her anxiety waning. Leaning back into his chest, she sighed contentedly, momentarily comforted by the mere presence of her husband. It would be nice to see Sam and finish picking out the few remaining things for the nursery. Her bed rest had left Sam to determine many of the details and though she would have liked to have handled everything on her own, it was another perfect opportunity to include their older daughter.

Reluctantly stilling his hands, Angela reminded Tony of his early meeting, "you should go or you'll be late."

As she sat up, Angela felt a strange but familiar sensation before a gripping pain caused her to cling to Tony.

"Angela?"

"You know, Tony, maybe we do have plans after all…"

* * *

"I'll never forget the panic on your face. I'm still not sure if it was because I was in labor or because you were obviously going to miss your meeting," Angela jokingly said.

"You could have let me drop by and make my suggestions – we drove right past campus on the way to the hospital," Tony shot back.

"Oh, sure – why didn't I think of that?"

Standing up and taking the remote control from his wife, Tony pulled Angela to her feet and into his arms.

"Could it be because you were busy making me the happiest and luckiest guy in the world," he asked as he moved in to offer her a gentle kiss.

"Oh…well played, Mr. Micelli."

"Wanna take advantage of the peace and quiet, Mrs. Micelli," Tony raised one eyebrow suggestively.

"Do we dare even try?" Angela quipped as she wound her arms around his neck.

"Our children are safely tucked away in their rooms," he began.

"Mother surely won't be home for hours," she finished.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Tony whispered in her ear conspiratorially.

Pulling back a little to look at her husband, Angela grinned broadly knowing they were on the same page.

"Sleep?"

"Sleeeeeeep." Tony happily agreed.

Making quick work of lamps and locks, the Micellis made their way upstairs hand in hand. Without any prompting, they found themselves at the nursery door. Walking in, they adjusted an already sufficiently tucked blanket, rechecked the window, and finally allowed themselves to silently watch as their youngest child slept peacefully.

"You know, Ang – something you said earlier got me thinking about how we got Katie," Tony whispered.

"Changing your mind about sleep?" Angela said as she nudged him toward the door.

"No – not that –maybe - but, that's not it," Tony said, slightly rattled by his wife. Turning to her in the hallway, he continued, "I just was thinking about what you said about where she started. It wasn't just a year ago that our life with her began, you know."

Angela stared at him puzzled, but curious, "How do you figure?"

"Don't you feel like she was always in the shadows? Patiently waiting around every corner for you and me – mostly me – to get our act together? I dunno, Angela, maybe I'm crazy, but I just look at her and I know she's been on her way to us for a long time. Don't you think?"

Momentarily stunned by her husband's completely uncharacteristic admission, she looked into his eyes and knew his words had come directly from his heart.

"I think what I've always thought," she began as she stepped snugly into his chest. "I think opening the door and finding you behind it was my destiny."

Wrapping her arms around him, she continued, "I think you are a remarkable man. I think my children are blessed beyond measure to have you as their father and I think I love you even more than when we walked up those stairs a few moments ago."

Pressing her lips against Tony's ever-increasing grin, she said, "annnnnd…I think we should just nap tomorrow when she does."

Smiling back at her husband knowingly, Angela led them to their bedroom borrowing a phrase from the day they'd just celebrated, "you know, Tony, maybe we do have plans after all."


End file.
